The present invention relates to an attachment bracket for a liquid leakage sensor used in drain openings.
In nuclear power generating stations, thermal power generating stations, and chemical plants, the earliest possible detection of leaking liquids such as water flowing into drain openings is necessary.
One possible method of meeting such demands is to install a liquid leakage sensor on the peripheral wall of the drain opening involved. In the past, however, there has been no adequate means for installing such liquid leakage sensors inside drain openings in a reliable and effective manner. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of such a means. The object of the present invention is to meet this demand.